phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Oh, There You Are, Perry
Redirect The actual title is called "Oh, There You Are, Perry". Click on the link in the episode summary to veiw. Could someone please redirect this to the correct episode title? I tried to but I don't know how to redirect articles yet. Thanks. --Knarrow02 02:31, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :You must be new here. Welcome! Anyway, I'm afraid I don't how to either, but I know many people who do. Also, who put that picture there on the page, and where did they get it? It looks pretty cute, actually. I can't wait until it comes out! -PerryPlatypusAgent ::It's from the website linked to, and actually, Knarrow's been here for a little while now. I'll change the name, I suppose. The Flash {talk} 15:05, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::Whoops. The name is already changed. The Flash {talk} 15:06, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::No, Swampy said in Mai's correspondence that it has no punctuation. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:07, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::::We need to move protect this page. Anyone agree? Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:40, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::@Fel: Swampy spelled it like that, but the website in which they published the finished information does not. :::@Phin68: Maybe.... The Flash {talk} 03:13, 8 July 2009 (UTC) To PerryPlatypusAgent, Hello I am Agent R and I put the picture in there, I found it at the link on this page to disney XD media net, I saved it and uploaded it, Im a bit new to wikia I found my first wiki(Wikitroid, the Metroid wiki) in July 2008 and finaly joined April 2009 so sorry if I made a mistake here.—Agent r 13:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, it's so nice to have new members of the wiki take so much interest in make this place better. Welcome Agent R! That picture is very cute, but is it possible that you can make it bigger? I'm sure you would've already done that if it was possible though. Again, welcome to the wiki! -PerryPlatypusAgent ::Uh, you should see how hard it is to get the full image. You have to register to get it, and you have to enter tons of info before you join. --Zaggy1024 (talk) 23:26, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I told you guys id make a mistake, the link i put to my user page at the bottom led to the racoon agent page, I forgot about him and made the link with upper case R but if I fix it it keeps saying my page dosent exist, sighs, Thanks for your support guy.(or girls?)—Agent r 14:49, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :The picture's fine the way it is for now. FYI: girl here! (but gets called guy so much is used to it). -PerryPlatypusAgent :My point wasn't that you made a mistake, my point was that it's practically impossible to be able to get the full one, because it asks for info only a newspaper or whatnot would have to register, and you have to register to get the full image. --Zaggy1024 (talk) 12:10, 10 July 2009 (UTC) So this is gonna be the episode that Phineas, Ferb, the family and everyone in Danville figure out Perry is an Sercet Agent? :Possibly. We don't know for sure. Also, please sign your posts. It makes it easier to determine who's talking. I think that Perry won't like his new nemesis, Doofenshmirtz will become evil again, and Perry will come back to him and his family. We won't know until Saturday. -PerryPlatypusAgent Hey Zaggy1024 Agent R here once more and that part that I wrote about a mistake wasnt refering to your comment about the picture it was about the link that I made to my user page, but yeah I agree it is hard to get a big picture well thanks for being so supportive and PerryPlatypusAgent your a girl? wow...Random, well probobaly not that much and I cant wait till it premieres tommorow, I live in mexico(south of cancun actually and the second season still hasnt premiered here, we barely got Disney XD one week ago and this week theyre just repeating the first 4 episodes, AND THE SECOND SEASON ALREADY PREMIERDED IN THE PHILIPIENS! but this youtube user barlow girl 101 uploads the episodes when they come out and I think shes a member of this wiki so as soon as she uploads the episode I'll help out aroud here. Bye —Agent r 13:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Alright I finished the summary, told you guys I'd help out. Later—Agent r 00:10, 12 July 2009 (UTC) This discussion page has been moved back to its proper title to match the episode. — RRabbit42 18:06, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Release Date I checked my Disney XD guide and it doesn't say anything about Phineas and Ferb on July 11. The closest episodes to that date are scheduled for July 13. Are you completely sure this airs on July 11? Phineasf92 03:58, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Check here. It's listed for 8 a.m. tomorrow morning. "Hide and Seek" and "That Sinking Feeling" will be next Saturday at the same time. Confirmed with TV Guide's schedule. — RRabbit42 04:56, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Disney XD Will somebody please write what happened in "Oh, There You Are, Perry" and "Swiss Family Phineas"? I don't have Disney XD, so I have to watch them on Youtube, but first come here to see what happened. The wait is killing me, so somebody please edit them before I die! -PerryPlatypusAgent :Please calm down. First off, talk pages are only to discuss issues with the article. Second, please don't rush us, we always get it done, so please just be patient. The Flash {talk} 14:19, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, yes, sorry. It's just I'm not that good with being patient and all, but I can get through it. I'll just find something else to do while I wait. -PerryPlatypusAgent :::Oh hey I just finished an episode summary of Toph's favored length for Swiss Family Phineas. felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:22, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Good! Now, I'm half-complete. All somebody has to do now is finish the episode summary for Oh, There You Are, Perry -PerryPlatypusAgent Agent r Here once again and I finshed the episode summary but I seem to have replaced the bit written by PerryPlatypusAgent... sorry, but at least its complete.—Agent r 00:10, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :I assumed somebody would do that eventually, and I'm glad that you did. Too much typing for my liking. At least I did the lyrics to the song, but some of them might be wrong. Oh, well. Change them if you think they're wrong. -PerryPlatypusAgent Group hug Right now, we have the following in under "Background Information": ::If you look very closely at the hugging scene, Isabella is atucally hugging Phineas instead of Perry. While she does have a look of affection on her face, if we're going to call this something more than just a group hug, then we also need to take into account the Fireside Girl that hugs Baljeet and the Fireside Girl that hugs Ferb. — RRabbit42 18:06, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Honestly, that's really speculation/fancruft. We should remove it. The Flash {talk} 18:23, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::But it's funny! And it supports the whole "Phineas+Isabella" thing. Don't remove it I say! -PerryPlatypusAgent :::Say, Hey PerryPlatypusAgent, did you want to watch the episode? Well you watch the full episode here. Phin68 talk to Phin68 19:53, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::As a matter of fact, I did watch it. Pretty much 2 minutes after it was put on YouTube. And I have to say, it made me emotional in many different ways... sad, happy, excited, scared, every emotion man has known. I also saw Swiss Family Phineas the second it was uploaded onto YouTube. I was the first person to watch it. I loved them! -PerryPlatypusAgent ::Look, PerryPlatypusAgent, I'm a fan of the couple, too, but if it's funny or it supports it has absolutely nothing to do if we keep it. It's speculation and fancruft - we're an encyclopedic reference cite of Phineas and Ferb. I'm sorry, but it's policy. The Flash {talk} 20:03, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::I have but just 1 thing to say- BLEH! -PerryPlatypusAgent ::I'm sorry, but that was rude. I was telling you policy, you didn't have to act rude and disgusted. The Flash {talk} 20:09, 12 July 2009 (UTC) The platypus in Danville I think the number of platypuses in Danville increased due to Perry the Inaction Figure. It's price got higher than a real platypus so many parent bought their kid a platypus instead. TAWE 13:59, February 3, 2011 (UTC)